El enamorado y la muerte
by Akane Mitsui
Summary: No hay diferencia entre el insensato y el prudente:el Hado no sobrescribe sus propias líneas y al mortal le está vedado, esgrimirlo a su beneficio. ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Akira Toriyama._

* * *

 **EL ENAMORADO Y LA MUERTE**

Capítulo Único

* * *

 _Él, como si le hubieran aplicado una anestesia directa en su timidez, explayaba sus intenciones en el lenguaje que su tacto le permitía, a su amada. A ella, la piel se crispaba ante la verborrea silenciosa de sus labios, que persuasivamente, la recorría desde un hombro hasta su cuello._

 _Ella lo miro por el reflejo del espejo, correspondiendo con ojos fieros sus deseos._

 _Esa era la mirada que quisiera obtener de ella cada vez que la pasión se apoderaba de él. Pero, a ella, el acto de amar le estaba temporalmente vedado, frenando cualquier instinto involuntario de su cuerpo. El juicio y la opinión pública de aquellos días, era cruelmente severa. Aún más cuando se era hija de un rey y su vida estaba comprometida desde mucho antes que ella comprendiera que el amor, es algo más que una alianza económica entre dos reinos._

 _Una caricia ansiosa en la delicada cintura, finos brazos aferrados a la ancha espalda, un vestido a punto de caer y el súbito fundido en negro que anulaba sus sentidos._

Su corazón galopante le hizo reincorporarse sobre la cama. Aún era de noche, cada rincón de la habitación yacía tenuemente iluminada por el albino claro de luna que se colaba entre las cortinas. Escuchó el tic tac del reloj que contrario a su corazón, mantenía aquel ritmo indiferente a cualquier circunstancia.

Cabizbajo ante la decepción de advertir que lo experimentado solo era una fantasía nocturna de su inconsciente, se recostó nuevamente entre las blancas sábanas del solitario lecho. Su mirada se fijó en el techo oscuro de madera, rememorando los ojos azules de la amada, que durante aquel sueño se arrojaban a la pasión que ambos sentían.

Sabía que aquel día llegaría, contra los planes de rey o de quien fuere, sabía que aquel día llegaría. Y vivirían su amor en plenitud, en aquel reino o en el destierro. Rodeados de riquezas o en la simpleza de la austeridad. Con la venia de sus padres o sin ella.

Aquellos pensamientos más cercanos al idilio de un sueño, fueron aflojando sus sentidos; sin embargo, una silueta negra, que dejaba ver un rostro palidecido por el claro de luna le observaba silencioso mientras se aproximaba casi imperceptiblemente.

Gohan se reincorporó súbitamente sobre la cama.

−" _Es Videl"−_ concluyó feliz.

Su sueño tomaba un sentido real ¿Acaso esa fantasía fue un vaticinio? ¿Aquella noche su fantasía se volvería realidad?

¡Videl! ¿Por dónde has entrado, amor? ¿Cómo has entrado, mi vida?− inquirió comprobando rápidamente con su mirada que la puerta y las ventanas se encontraban cerradas por dentro.

No soy el amor, Enamorado. Soy la Muerte que Dios te envía – contestó una voz áspera, que dejaba ver un rostro anciano bajo sus ropas negras —Uranai Baba.

¿La muerte? ¿Realmente su día había llegado? Quisiera que aquella sentencia fuera parte de un sueño o más bien una pesadilla.

Ahora sus anhelos con la amada joven se agolpaban en su mente. Deseaba compartir junto a ella una vida, pero la vida se le acababa. Tanta valentía, tanta incondicionalidad y arrojo; solo por conseguir vivir aquel amor que juraba no hallaría en otra, no era suficiente ante la voluntad divina. Quisiera al menos tener la oportunidad de despedirse, tenerla una vez más en sus brazos. Su último deseo era morir al lado de la bienamada.

¡Muerte, no seas tan rigurosa, déjame vivir un día! – suplicó para poder disfrutar un último día con Videl.

Las súplicas del joven tan lozano y tan acabado a la vez, no lograron ser lo suficientemente convincentes para la anciana.

Un día no puedo darte, muchacho. Una hora tienes de vida.

La premura con que el joven calzó y vistió sus prendas, eran el fiel retrato de la emergencia de sus deseos. Tan pronto como pudo saltó a la calle, en búsqueda del hogar de la mujer de bellos ojos azules.

Las calles oscuras y solitarias eran tan parecidas a su destino. El camino, tan eterno como su siguiente sueño. La noche tan gélida, como los ojos de aquella anciana que lo observaban a la distancia; tan impávida e indolente con su desespero.

Al llegar, vio algunas luces encendidas en el hogar. Pero aquello no lo detuvo, su destino estaba escrito, no le importaban las consecuencias, solo quería estar con ella.

Estrelló unas pequeñas piedrecillas contra el cristal de la ventana de la muchacha, quien no tardó en aparecer en su bata de seda blanca y ojos cansados que despertaban de improviso ante el arribo del muchacho.

¡Videl! ¡Ábreme la puerta, ábreme la puerta, vida!

No, puedo hacer eso, Gohan. No es hora de visitas. Mi padre no fue al palacio y mi madre no está dormida.

Se excusó preocupada al advertir cierto delirio en el amante.

Videl, si no me abres esta noche, ya no me abrirás; Escucha: esta noche moriré. Si muero en tus brazos, junto a ti, sería vida.

La sentencia de Gohan para ella era inverosímil, pero la angustia que transmitía su mirada y la agitación de su pecho, quiso menguarla aceptando su solicitud.

—Está bien, Gohan. Ahora, por favor, vete bajo la ventana. Dejaré caer un cordón de seda para que subas arriba. Si el cordón no alcanza, agregaré mi cabello.

Ella sabía que sus palabras lograban apaciguar sus momentos de inquietud; él sabía que ella haría lo que fuera por hacerlo feliz, tal y como él lo haría.

Ella corrió en búsqueda del cordón. Lo ató a la barandilla y lo dejó caer hasta las manos del bienamado.

Gohan, tomó la seda entre sus manos, miró a Videl quien expectante lo esperaba. Él le sonrió, ella correspondió con sus ojos azules que se tornaban más profundos con el manto negro que cubría el cielo nocturno.

El joven enamorado comenzó el ascenso. Una mano sobre otra, cada vez se hallaba más cerca de Videl. Ávido de los brazos de la joven, no descansaría hasta tenerla entre sus brazos. Pero la imagen ante sus ojos lo suspendió en el tiempo, interrumpiendo su actuar.

La fina seda, se despedazó antes de cumplir su misión: Gohan como si de plomo se tratase, cayó al suelo ante los ojos atónitos de su enamorada.

Junto al silbido del viento, la vida se le iba. Videl corrió a su encuentro, pero alguien más se anticipaba a su arribo.

La anciana que allí venía, se acercó al cuerpo agónico en la fría tierra. Le sonrió con malicia y pronunció:

—Vamos, enamorado, que la hora ya está cumplida.

 **.**

 _No hay diferencia entre el insensato y el prudente:_

 _el Hado no sobrescribe sus propias líneas,_

 _y al mortal le está vedado, esgrimirlo a su beneficio._

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER**

 **N/A:** _¡Hola! Espero que este pequeño one-shot haya sido del gusto de quienes le dieron una oportunidad al leerlo._

 _Quisiera comentar que tomé como base el romance español "El enamorado y la muerte", mismo título que he dado al fanfic. No he encontrado la manera de retomar mis historias, y anoche al descubrir este romance, pensé en escribirlo adaptado a Dragon Ball y creo que funcionó. Reitero mis agradecimientos por leer este pequeño reintento de escribir y mis saludos. ¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
